Les insomnies de John
by Mimi Kitsune
Summary: [OS / POV] La nouvelle préoccupation de Sherlock est de découvrir pourquoi John est tout le temps fatigué. Il n'y a pas plus révélateur que d'observer son comportement pendant son sommeil, parce qu'il s'y passe des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais découvert autrement. (Participation ouverte à tous pour écrire VOTRE fin, venez nombreux !) MIS A JOUR : 01/07/16


**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**

* * *

 **LES INSOMNIES DE JOHN**

 **(POV Sherlock)**

.

« Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie ! » Je lâche pour la énième fois, dans un profond soupir de désespoir.

Une porte claque.

 _Ah, te voilà enfin !_ J'entends tes pas gravir l'escalier d'un pas lourd. _Oh ! je sens que tu es fatigué._

Tu entres dans la pièce et me lances un « Bonsoir Sherlock ! » Je te réponds, mais tu t'es déjà dirigé vers la cuisine pour préparer le thé.

« Ça ne te dérange pas si je commande à manger. Je n'ai pas très envie de cuisiner, ce soir. » Tu m'annonces en posant ma tasse sur la table basse.

« Je veux bien des nuggets de poulet. »

Tu me fais un petit sourire et t'empare de ton téléphone. Je remarque tes petits yeux cernés de noir.

« Dure journée ? » Je te demande.

« Pas spécialement, mais l'ennuie me fatigue. »

Je me crispe. _Il nous faut vraiment une enquête ou nous allons mourir d'ennui._

Après dîner, tu me souhaites une bonne nuit et montes te coucher dans ta chambre.

Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je me rends compte que tu as mauvaise mine. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me préoccuper de ton état de santé (après tout, ce n'est pas moi le médecin !), mais ça m'ennuierait que tu tombes malade au mauvais moment.

Je me rends dans ta chambre. Ta respiration est lente. Tu dors à poings fermés. Tout semble normal, mais je doute que le problème survienne aux premiers heures de la nuit.

Je prends une chaise et m'y installe.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je n'avais pas prévu de m'assoupir, mais peut être que j'ai aussi besoin de dormir après tout. Mes yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité et la lumière du lampadaire à travers les rideaux me permet de bien te voir pour commencer mon observation.

Ce qui m'a réveillé, c'est évidemment toi qui as bougé dans ton sommeil. Tu tournes une première fois d'un côté puis quelques instants après de l'autre côté. Tu ne fais pas de cauchemars. D'ailleurs cela fait quelques années que tu n'en fais plus, sauf peut-être quand un crime t'a particulièrement touché (Ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis plusieurs mois). Tu gémis en reprenant ta position initiale sur le dos, ta main tombant mollement sur l'oreiller.

D'un geste de la jambe, tu repousses ton drap au bout du lit. Je lève un sourcil. Tu ne portes que ton slip rouge : celui qui te moule particulièrement bien, d'ailleurs (Hum... Je m'égare). Il fait chaud, c'est vrai. Une canicule qui sévit depuis plusieurs jours, rendent les nuits lourdes et moites. Pas étonnant que tu ne portes pas ton pyjama.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas la chaleur qui te gêne en cet instant. Tu grimaces légèrement en te tortillant à droite et à gauche pour choisir une position confortable. Tu roules en boule sur le côté en étreignant ton oreiller. Tu gémis encore. Ta respiration change ; Tantôt lente, tantôt un long soupir s'échappe de tes lèvres. Ça a l'air de t'agacer.

D'un mouvement de pied, tu ramènes le drap sur tes cuisses. Un léger frisson te parcourt. Et tu tournes, et tu vires, comme si tu n'arrivais pas à trouver la position idéale pour t'endormir complètement.

Encore une grande inspiration et tu souffles fort. Tu repousses à nouveau le drap et écartes tes jambes et tes bras (Heureusement que je ne dors pas avec toi, je serais rudement maltraité) Que se passe-t-il dans ton subconscient, car tu sembles dormir pourtant, d'un sommeil entrecoupé de légère reprise de conscience, mais pas suffisante pour te réveiller complètement. Qu'est-ce qui t'agite de la sorte ?

Nouveau gémissement. Tu soupires : « Mmm… Sherlock… » Je me fige. _De quoi rêves-tu ?_

Je tente une expérience. Je prends ton ours en peluche (celui de ton enfance que tu gardes précieusement sur la table de chevet) que je frotte contre moi pour lui imprégner un peu de mon odeur et le pose à côté de toi. Quelques instants plus tard, ta main s'y accroche et l'attire contre ton visage. Tu inspires à fond et tu te calmes aussitôt. (Étonnant !)

Après plusieurs minutes, je pense que tu dors enfin. Je m'apprête à partir quand tu te tournes sur le ventre, gémissant. Ton souffle rapide passe par ta bouche entrouverte. Tu te cabres puis roules à nouveau sur le dos. Tu lâches ta peluche qui chute au sol. Je la ramasse et la repose sur la table de chevet.

Apparemment, ça ne résout pas le problème. Quelque chose d'autre te gêne. Je me penche au-dessus du lit et je tâte le matelas qui est complètement déformé par ton corps.

Et là, la lumière fut. Le matelas est complètement fichu. Je sens les ressors pointer sous le tissu, ce qui doit te causer des douleurs atroces. Pas étonnant que tes nuits soient chaotiques !

Avec ton petit salaire, tu n'as pas les moyens de le changer et tu es trop fier pour me demander une avance. Ne t'inquiète plus, je prends les choses en main.

Le lendemain matin, tu descends avec cette mine affreuse, mais fidèle à toi-même, tu me souris toujours en me disant « Bonjour, bien dormi ? »

Je lui réponds : « Très bien… et toi ? » Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'ajouter cette petite particule de politesse dont la réponse m'est connue de toute manière, mais je te tends une perche. Vas-tu me répondre franchement ?

« Bien. Tu veux un thé ? »

Tu as préféré esquiver. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'es pas du genre à te plaindre (ce qui est appréciable au quotidien). C'est pour ça que je dois rester vigilant et savoir tout ce qui te concerne. En même temps, tu montres toujours ton émerveillement à entendre mes raisonnements (même après toutes ces années) et j'avoue que ça fait du bien à mon ego.

En rentrant du travail, tu as toujours mauvaise mine, mais je sais que c'est la dernière fois que je te vois ainsi. Tu montes dans ta chambre. J'entends ton sac heurter le sol dans un bruit sourd puis plus rien. Et enfin, je t'entends descendre précipitamment l'escalier et ouvrir la porte.

« Sherlock… Tu… Tu… » Tu hésites sur le pas de la porte. Tes yeux brillants en disent plus longs que des mots.

Je te souris. Tu fais de même. (Je lui ai acheté un lit double et un matelas, neufs, de quoi passer de très bonnes nuits.)

Je te sens indécis sur le comportement à avoir, tu te mords la lèvre inférieure. Tu aimerais me prendre dans tes bras pour me témoigner ta gratitude. Je ne suis pas très tactile dans mes rapports avec les autres, mais je fais un petit signe d'encouragement et tu viens me serrer fort dans tes bras, heureux.

« Merci ! » Tu me dis d'une voix pleine d'émotion.

Qui a dit que je n'avais pas de cœur, hein ?

Depuis, tu dors beaucoup mieux et ta bonne humeur me le prouve chaque matin. Enfin, sauf quand je t'entraîne dans les méandres de nos enquêtes. Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

...

Note pour plus tard : découvrir pourquoi tu as gémi mon nom pendant ton sommeil.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui demanderaient : Non, je ne compte pas faire de suite. Je laisse la fin ouverte à votre imagination :)**

.

 **Envie de participer ? Je vous invite à écrire la suite par review ou MP pour répondre à l'interrogation de Sherlock :** ** _Pourquoi John as gémi le nom de Sherlock pendant son sommeil ?_ (il existe tellement de possibilité ! A vous de trouver la vôtre !)**

 **Contraintes : **

**\- Écrire du point de vue de Sherlock pour rester cohérent au texte (ou de John si vous voulez nous montrer son rêve, uniquement)  
**

 **\- Le texte doit être court (genre Drabble)**

 **\- Pas de slash : on reste dans une fiction suggestive et non explicite (Rating T, max)  
**

 **Je jouerai le rôle de Bêta pour ceux qui ont des difficultés en orthographe :)  
**

 **J'afficherai vos textes et vos noms en dessous, soyez créatifs ! Et les reviewers sont invités à commenter leurs drabbles préférés (que je transmettrai aux intéressés :)  
**

* * *

 **POV de John : Écrit par Barzac (01/07/16)  
**

Où est-ce que je cours ? Je ne sais pas, aucune idée d'où je me trouve. Je suis dans un bâtiment qui me parait infini. Je cours encore et encore. Je vois une grande silhouette avec une crinière de cheveux. La silhouette se tourne vers moi et dans ce noir immense et opaque, deux yeux… bleus ? Je ne sais pas, mais ils me sont familiers. Ces yeux sont une lumière, un point d'accroche dans ce noir. Alors, je cours de plus belle et je me rapproche de plus en plus. J'ai ce sentiment de familiarité. Il me tend les bras. Je le vois, ce sourire éclatant, je le reconnais : c'est Sherlock…

 _(Note à Barzac : J'espère que les corrections te conviennent)_


End file.
